Automated media storage libraries store and retrieve information stored in media objects such as media cartridges. An automated media storage library stores a media cartridge within a media cartridge storage cell. A robotic mechanism (e.g., robot, picker, handbot, accessor, etc.) moves the media cartridges between the storage cells and a media cartridge reader. One type of media cartridge has a magnetic tape mounted on a spool mechanism. Designers of media cartridges tend to avoid revising the external shape of a new media cartridge design as compared to previous designs. When a designer keeps the size and form factor the same, the designer permits the media cartridge to remain compatible with older storage libraries.
Another type of media cartridge houses magnetic disk drives. Such disk drives generally engage with a motherboard or other components using a disk drive interface. Such interfaces include Small Computer System Interface (SCSI), Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA), Integrated Drive Electronics (IDE), and other similar interfaces. The physical connectors typically used for each such interface have contact counts that may exceed 40 connectors. Such connectors tend to require a relatively high insertion force. All contacts of the disk drive must form a good electrical connection to the contacts of a motherboard or other component providing electrical connectivity to the computer. Nevertheless, designers of such connectors use a design constraint that a connector is used only a few times. A common design constraint or assumption is that the connector is to be used for the installation of the drive in a higher level assembly. Consequently, such connectors tend to have a mean time between failure of about 200 mounting and dismounting cycles for a disk drive.
Disk drives, while in operation, generate heat both from friction as well as power dissipated within the electrical components of the disk drive. Excessive heat shortens the life expectancy of a disk drive. Magnetic tape-based cartridges can typically store information for up to 30 years with proper storage conditions and withstand 1000's of insertion cycles. Magnetic disk drives however, typically have data storage lifetimes of about five years and withstand 100's of insertions at best. Operating drives at a lower temperature and at lower duty cycles tends to extend their lifetimes.